


Scars

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo found herself struggling to survive and still unsure as to how she was alive.  Castiel finds her and together maybe they can save each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of my friend Branni, wherever you are I'm sure you are kicking ass and taking names and dancing up a storm.

The man limped out of a back alley and surprised her. She couldn't remember why she was here, she just wanted to get back to her mother. She raised her gun.

“Peace, Jo. I come in peace.”

“Who the fuck are you and why do you know my name?” she snapped out her finger twitching on the trigger.

“I'm Castiel. An angel of the Lord. I've come with explanations, of a sort,” he said.

“Explain,” she snapped, flipping the gun a little in his direction.

“I've news of your mother,” Castiel said, and her hand holding the gun dropped a little and faster than a blink he was at her side gripping her arm. She tried to turn and flip him. It should have been easy, even if she was surprised, considering how much she'd trained to make the defense second nature to her. However, he didn't move. He didn't even act like she'd done anything, and he still wasn't gripping her hard enough to bruise.

“Bastard,” Jo snapped at him.

“We need to get somewhere safe,” Castiel told her, and then they were off of the street and in the room that Jo had set her stuff in before going exploring. Castiel took the gun away from her and then let her hit and kick him until she was worn out.

“Fine,” she said through rough breaths, “tell me what you want and leave.”

“Your mother is in heaven.”

Jo rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Do you know why I'm here?” she asked him. “Why I'm alive?”

He shook his head. “I don't know what is going on, right now everyone is fighting in heaven and things are stirring down here.”

“I noticed,” Jo said rubbing at her forearm.

“Are you hurt?” Castiel asked and Jo nodded, moving away from Castiel as he leaned in to see.

“Let me be. Tell me what you know about my mom. Do you know what I'm doing here? I remember dying. Tell me you bastard!” The more she thought about it, the angrier Jo got.

“Your mother is well and safe in heaven. I know that the two of you died together and that she sacrificed herself to stay with you. That may be why you're back.” Castiel seemed to almost shrug.

“So why the fuck am I here?”

“I. . .I don't know,” Castiel spoke quietly with a edge of desperation. “Please, let me heal you. That looks painful.”

Jo looked down at her arm; she was half used to it by now. Scars twisted around her arm and around her torso under her shirt. She thought maybe from the dogs or the explosion but she wasn't sure. All she knew is when she woke up, this was her legacy.

“You could get around easier if they were gone,” Castiel still tried to convince her. It was a persuasive argument. She considered it.

“Okay, angel man,” she agreed.

Castiel touched her arm and the scars slowly faded. “My powers have been...diminished.” He looked embarrassed. “I need to touch the scars.”

Jo figured out what he meant, and after he was done with her arm she stripped down quickly enough. “Touch me,” she said with a slight challenge in her voice. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her.

Castiel smoothed his palms across her shoulders, his hands slightly rough against her skin. She could feel the skin rearranging itself; it didn't quite hurt, it felt;invigorating. She gave a low moan as he ran his hands down her back, and he stopped.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No,” she said and turned in his arms until his hands were splayed at her waist. “I have some more here,” she touched her neck, “and here,” her hand trailed down to her breast.

“Okay.” He followed her hand, touching her neck and then down to her breast. “This doesn't look bad.”

Jo stepped closer. “I think it might work better if you used your lips.”

Castiel looked her in the face. “Really?”

“I'm sure of it,” she said and tilted her head, exposing her neck. She had to say that it didn't take Castiel very long to catch on, and she felt her desire grow exponentially. Moving Castiel's hands down to her waist, she leaned back as he licked and sucked down to her breasts. Oh, he was a natural.

“Take this off,” she pulled at his trench coat. He released her so suddenly she almost fell.

“Don't you want to feel good?” she asked as he stood there and looked at her. Maybe a different approach would work better, she thought. “Don't you want me to feel good?”

He drew a symbol on her chest, probably testing her for possession, and then visibly relaxed. “I guess I do,” he said, taking off his coat. She helped him out of his clothes and then stripped out of the rest of hers. She took his hand and he stood still as she tried to get him into the bathroom.

“Don't you trust me?” she asked. “That's okay,” she responded without giving him time to answer, “I don't trust me either.” Her words confused him enough to get him moving. “Do angels need to shower?” she asked him as they got under the shower head.  
"No," Castiel answered and stood there, like an unmovable force. Jo finally asked him to move so she could get the soap. She still needed to wash.

Noticing a long bruise on Castiel's thigh, she touched it. “You can get hurt?” That explained the limp.

He shrugged. “It was a wound I took as an Angel. It feels better here.” Jo nodded and soaped up, rinsing off under the water she then looked at Castiel.

“Turn around,” she told him and with very little resistance, he complied. She lathered her hands up and touched his back. Kneading at his back with her fingers, she tried to get his tight muscles to loosen up. Then she trailed her fingers across his shoulder blades. “Do you have wings?” she asked.

“When I need to, yes,” he said, his voice shaky.

Reaching a hand around him, she ran her hand against his stomach and he jumped. Letting the water flow down them, rinsing them off she noticed Castiel's breathing was becoming a little ragged. Pressing against him she reached around again this time aiming lower and stroked his cock. She wasn't surprised that it was hard but she had the feeling that Castiel was.

“Come with me,” Jo murmured against his back and released him. Castiel followed her into the bedroom, where he pressed her up against the closest wall and started to kiss her. They almost battled, Jo kissing him back and trying to take control of the kiss. Castiel wouldn't let her. Jo pushed off the wall and against him and they half-way fought their way to the bed. She turned as they fell to make sure she didn't land on his injured leg.

She smiled up at him and it was then she realized just how weird this was. She hadn't smiled since before her mom died. The smile faded away and she stared at Castiel and he studied her. It seemed he was trying to figure out the way she worked, what made her tick. Jo put her hand up to his cheek, feeling the stubble and realizing just how worn out this angel was. If he never needed to bathe he certainly shouldn't need to shave.

Running her hand up through his hair she pulled him down to her and they kissed again. It was less of a battle this time, more of a dance. Her tongue slid against his, their lips pressed and then one would gasp and they would adjust. Jo figured quickly that Castiel was copying her move for move, she touched his chest, he would touch her breast.

Jo led Castiel, taught him how to touch her, how to make her moan. Her nipples tightened as he leaned down and sucked on one, after she had done it to him. Getting his hands between her soft folds was easier said than done. Eventually she just grabbed his hand and showed him what she liked. His fingers explored her moist hot vagina. She moaned as he ran his fingertips across her clit. Pushing him back on the bed she slid her leg over the top of him. He leaned his head up, trying to see what she was doing. “What?” he asked.

She smiled down at him and positioned his cock just so it would slid into her. Watching his eyes roll back into his head was one of the more gratifying moments of the day. Jo started to move and was rewarded with Castiel opening his eyes to look at her. She had fucked her share of men, but this was different, the way Castiel made her feel like she was the only person in existence at this moment, that she was his entire focus. It made her tingly and she wanted him even more.

Sliding up and down on his cock, she pulled his hand to touch her clit. He quickly got the picture and sooner than she expected she was on the cusp of coming. She moved his hands so they were on her ass. “Fuck me hard,” she leaned down and whispered to him.

Castiel took her at her word and fucked up into her hard. She came, shuddering and clenching around his hard cock. He started to shake and she could feel his cock pulse within her as he came. Jo rolled off of Castiel and held him as he shook more. Finally he turned and buried his face into the side of her neck. She just stroked his back, waiting until he came down.

Pulling back, he looked at her. “I never,” he said.

“I know,” she told him.

“I want. . . I want. . .” He was struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

“How about we take care of each other?” Jo asked him guessing at what he was trying to say.

Castiel smiled at her. It was special. It was perfect. It was hers and she was determined to do what she needed to make sure she saw it again.

“Now,” she snuggled against him, pulling a blanket over the two of them, “tell me about my mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because lj user elanurel asked for some pitch hitters for her fest on her lj community spn_hetexchange. I was more than happy to help and I hope that lj user karahalliwell enjoys her gift. I did try. :)  
> I sent this to Branni (elanurel) first but life got in the way. . . Elizabeth aka lj user embroiderama stepped up after we heard the news about Branni passing and did an awesome beta. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.


End file.
